1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for processing signals, and particularly to an electronic device and method for generating a feedback signal to service providers.
2. Related Art
With rapid development of communication technologies, set top boxes have become increasingly popular in the television (TV) industry, and interactions between a user and a service provider (SP) are ever increasing.
Typically, set top boxes are not able to report problems that may occur, directly to the SP in a timely fashion. In other circumstances, if the user decides to switch to another SP, the set top boxes cannot report the problems to the new SP, either.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.